Blitzkrieg Thanksgiving
by beygirl1234
Summary: Thanksgiving with the Blitzkrieg boys and Tala wants everything to be perfect. But does anything ever go right for him? I think not


Summary: Its Thanksgiving with the Blitzkreig Boys and Tala wants everything to be perfect, but with this crazy bunch of guy. What can go wrong right? Riiigghhht!

No pairings

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade and dont intend to profit off it in any way

Turkey Day Madness!

Tala sighed, it was going to be a very long day. It was again Thanksgiving. It wasnt at the top of Tala's most hated holidays, no it wasnt it was a holiday where you got to eat all day and watch foot ball. Whats not to love? And Tala would love it eccept for the fact that the past three Thanksgivings he'd spent with his Team since he got out of the abby were positively disasterous.

The first one they were still learning to cook and nearly burnt down Kai's house. Strike one. The second was catered, courtesy of Kai, perfect eccept for the catering truck crashing three blocks from the house. Strike two. And last year was a keeper, Crazy fangirls found the house and swarmed us, chasing us around town, for hours and hours. We ended up Crashing in a hotel, and ordering room service. Thrike three. Were Out! Our turkey cooked and basted buddy!

But not this year no this year would be perfect. And Tala was going to see to that. No matter what! He had spent days cooking everything. Right down to the last morsel. And nothing was going to ruin this for him. The turkey was the last thing. just one more hour. And he'd be home safe. The centerpiece of his masterpiece.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

And then the lights went out. And Tala growled out loud.

"KAAAAAAII! DAMN POWERS OUT AGAIN!" The red head yelled into the dark.

"Im right here Tala, there's no need to shout, and I am well aware of the power being out im standing right here." Kai said back also somewhere in the dark.

"Ian did you blow a fuse with that damn game again?" Tala yelled again, less loudly this time.

"Ill check it!" They heard Bryan yell, Spencers voice immediatley following, "Bry, watch that first step its-"

CRASH!BOOM!BANG!BANG! BANG!

"Fuck!" Then Spencer doors opening, silence. "Tala! Kai! I think Bryan has another concussion."

"No I dont its just a scratch! Hey spenny when did you dye your hair green!" Bryans loopy voice slurred.

Kai and Tala sighed in the dark it was the second concussion this month.

"Spen, just get the power back on and we'll check out Bry's head." Tala, ah, immediate action kind of guy.

"Like there was any hope for it to begin with." Ian said to himself.

"SHUT UP!" The other four yelled.

_

When the lights were on and Bryan's head was sorted by Kai went to check on his turkey, the oven was still hot even with the power outage, and his bird was still safe. 30 minutes to go. And he's safe.

"Hey Tala there talking about Tyson's team on tv again." He heard Spencers voice yell from the sitting room and he growled, if he had to hear that loud mouth pig say he was world champion one more time he was gonna puke.

And he approached the sitting room slowly, listening for the words as he went, stopping in the door rest of his team on the many couches, all but Ian, weird kid. Who knows.

Reporter: So Tyson how does it feel to three peat as world champion.

Tyson: Well heh heh it sure is a great honor (Toothy Grin)

Reporter: How did it feel to take down those Blitzkrieg boys again, they were pretty tough this time around

Tyson: Oh that was easy

Reporter: Even with Kai on there side

Tyson: Yup, Besides him and Tala there not really competition anymore anyway.

"WHAT!" Bryan and Spencer unison yell and cue the angry outburst.

Then our concussed friend bryan snapped pulling out his launcher and blade, aiming at the accursid box.

"NOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted but it was too late.

"FALBORG!"

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Bang goes the tv, and Tala's shot at watching the game on the big screen. Damn that Tyson!

The next ten or so minutes were a lecture from Kai to Bryan about how it isnt ok to launch falborg at the tv when he's mad. And yes, no matter what the big mouthed pig said.

Five minutes he was almost home free he took off for the kitchen, his baby was done, his masterpiece finished. He was ready dispite the tv, the lights and Bry's concussion. It was ready his dinner would be perfect. And he carfully took his bird to the table.

"DINNER!" He yelled! He was ssoooo happy. And thankful, cant forget thankful!

They all gathered around the table together as a little family and Tala smiled finally happy with how his Thanksgiving turned out, dispite the mishaps it was perfect. Totally perfect.

"Tala are you done cooking?" Kai suddenly asked smelling the air.

"Yeeesss. Why?"

"Because I smell somthing burn-" Unforunatly Kai never got to finish that sentence.

Because the Turkey, Talas masterpiece exploded, just blew up, slinging meat and sides, days of work all over the dining room. Turkey legs and wings hanging from the chandelier and Tala out right screamed!

"WWWWHHHYYYY!"

Then they all turned to Ian who smiled sheepishly. "Happy Pranksgiving" He said merrily.

"AAAAAAAAHHH" Tala lunged for the boy, but Spencer was faster grabbing the red head around the waist pinning him to his chest. Tala was fuming. Bryan and Kai quickly moved blocking the runts exits.

"Explain Ian! NOW!" Kai ordered, first the tv now the dining room someone was gonna pay.

"Well, its, heh, Pranksgiving you see. A holiday Tyson told me about-"

"TYSON!" Tala hissed.

"Well basicly you play pranks on people all day. So I purposly knocked out the lights, Set up that fake interview to play on the tv, and put a mini bomb in the turkey." The runt finished proudly and Kai shook his head.

"So you made Bryan fall down the stairs, Made him break my 50 inch big screen tv. And destoryed Talas dinner he worked days on. All because Tyson told you about some bogus holiday.' Kai reiterated.

"Bogus?" Ian asked horrified.

"Alright Ill order pizza, Bryan start cleaning up this mess, Spencer take Tal to cool off and then help. Ill order pizza's. Ian go to your room until I call you down. I got a grampa to call." And then They were all off.

_

The five boys gathered around the table once again to gorge themselves in the wonder of delivery. It wasnt a Turkey with all the wasnt perfect but atleast they were all together right. Wrong, Tala had a black rain cloud above his head anime style, steaming.

Thanksgiving had beaten him yet again. He had been beaten by this accursid holiday. AGAIN! But all in all and old saying stands. "He may have lost the battle but not the war!". And he would try again next year, and the year after that and the year after that.

He had only one thing to brighten his mood. That call that Kai made to "grandpa" AKA grandpa Granger. Tyson went on a diet today. Isnt that something to be thankful for?

Hope you enjoy it I had fun wrightin it!


End file.
